Sailor Moon in Rapunzel's place
by Spidey's 1992 gal
Summary: I'm using the 2014 anime but I am combining it with the original anime and movies including the 2010 Disney film along with my own kids-friendly fun filled entertainment shows and films in my own style and ways so you can all please just relax and you can just simply read this fanfiction of mine's for fun! This fanfic is from Spidey's 1992 gal ok?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there my fans and the fans of the 2014 Sailor Moon Crystal series! This is Spidey's 1992 gal in here and this is my brand new Cartoon Crossover fanfic but unlike my previous crossover fanfics, this story is just a regular with my own version of the final Sailor Moon Crystal season 2 episode and the rest of its 3rd chronicle just like THE BIG FOUR FANFICS that had occurred during 2013 but something stronger and uncommon because I'm using my own style as my own take on the 2010 Disney computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film so I do hope that you'll all have a blast ! ^_-**

 **P.S.**

 **Spidey's 1992 gal owns this fanfic including the rest of my fanfiction stories, my own OC characters, my ideas for all of my fanfiction stories/tales, and my own imagination except for everything else ok? Period.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1:_ _I still have to get out!_

At the dawn of a new age called awaiting the princess's 18th birthday, Rapunzel have had it! She has to leave her tower all on her own! Her only home! Her mom sang her a warning about ruffians, thugs, the stars, and buyers or sellers including the outsiders of the outside world that desires her hair and abuse it to stay young forever. Her only chance to be safe was by remaining as a stay-at-home good girl of course with so much to do with so little time for herself to sleep of course to add.

But what does she want to boot? To leave home and anger her mommy for a side trip all of the way to where were all of those pretty stars were coming from within one location in one piece.

She deposes herself from the tower's ceiling beams with her handheld mirror that looks just too much like a Disney compact beauty mirror in Sephora's style during its embezzlement with three mixtures of gems in the color lavender, green apple, and a lipton tea package in yellow that were sprinkled on it but it is a oval shaped mirror but she didn't bring it outdoors on top of the tower's roof.

Meanwhile, there was a fool coming towards her way...

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The mochi bun doll_

"Moon Crystal power!" The bird-brained Usagi squeaks out in sheer fright as daimons goes after her body by the Witches 5 in the park where she and Mamoru were about to have another kissing section there, The leader of the Death Busters, Souichi Tomoe has such need of her cosmic heart compact because this will be the year that her cupcake jewelry will release its power into Mistress 9's bosom and then that cupcake will become a muffin in return to the mango turkey drumstick as a kiwi muffin.

But the pork dumpling's heart moon rod instead of the cutie moon rod was useless in her second Crystal transformation because her hair bling gleams out strawberry tinted glitters that overwhelms Eudial a.k.a. Eugeal's hair (The DiC dub version of Eudial's name). The woman roared and fires up her turbo heat cannon gun full of her own fiery copy version of Sailor Moon's Tiara boomerang magic as her own way to backfire it against the moon princess which triggers her lips (Serena's) but without the blast's help on her rim that had exasperated her "Eugeal...your flames can't overcome the power of my moon stick".

But Eudial mocks with her right swaying mockingly on her burned edge "It is just a pretzel crispy to me, now allow me to crispy-it-up upper to the ferris wheel in Long island and then I can grasp out your ruby hair jello donut jewelry?!" alas, princess Serena is gone by her brooch transferring only the pretty guardian Sailor Moon, but just Usagi to Rapunzel's word from Sailor teleport without any of her royal moon mother's cat helpers, leaving Eugeal perplexed; she held a sheepish grin although that wasn't supposed to happen "Now how can I get rid of her if my boss but only I knew who can help so that...and all that jazz".

* * *

 **So...where did Serena Tsukino go? o_0**


	2. Mordecai

Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her idea so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?

* * *

Chapter 3: **Mordecai?** **(** The "Regular Show" character **)**

In the Park, two of that location's employees': Mordecai and Rigby were out cleaning the golf carts' seats a second after setting up a cream plastic rectangle picnic table only to cunningly play poker cards without Benson's permission because he was out scouting Muscle Man to get some groceries by duty for Benson's slumber party in the trailer while Hi Five Ghost is in the trailer, polishing his action figures inside his own bedroom.

But when Mordecai sits down on that picnic table's seat on its left side with poker cards in hand, the entire table drops down from a golf hole in the ground to Rapunzel's world as well, a large one that is and it isn't allowing Rigby to join in for a joyride and even if it is for free without gaining what Mordecai has just did.

"And here I wonder why Hi Fives Ghost has tons of action figures" he muses.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 will be coming soon everyone! ^^**


	3. A battle

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Tetsusaiga Vs. Korra (_ **Avatar: The Legend of Korra** _) Vs. Red Battlizer ranger Vs. Sailor Mercury_

Telulu and Mimet were holding a vial of Doom Phantom in the Feudal Era of Japan with a captured Rini to boot along with her Transformation brooch as his source of power at Kaguya's castle. But Sailor Mercury won't let that happen so she uses a teasing plan to force Artemis to use Sailor Teleport on her to send her to those two villainous ladies' location by friendly persuading him and Sailor Mercury had won.

With him being her helper, she has finally arrived to the feudal era of Japan just to witness little Rin being wrongfully kidnapped due to Mimet being careless because of her name "Oh my!?" Ami gasped in horror even though she has no intention to see an another kidnapping.

Telulu's mocks the child while her daimon that she had created from using Satsuki brutally was attacking Inuyasha "Kill him! I needed his red robe! Yes, the robe of the fire rat!".

'The little girl will die if I couldn't be able to save her or Shippo will be worried!' the half-dog demon pondered and in a split second, he unleashes an attack on Telulu's telulun plants with a big cry "WIND SCAR!" immediately after Sango came to save the day with her Hirakotsu and Kirara, not pregnant again yet even though she will live.

(This fanfic takes place 5 years later after the final episode ending of "Inuyasha: The Final Act _"_ ).

Telulu's teluluns dies but then she goes for the kill with vines sprouting out of her hands "I will forgive you for wrecking mine's!".

Sango was in deep shock. Inuyasha was murdered right before her eyes. The vines had gotten to him carefully by pulverizing through his chest, thus causing a hole in his abs, and he was lying dead. Telulu steals the robe of the fire rat by undressing only his outer covering. Inuyasha wasn't decapitated, much to Sango's relief. Telulu was good this time because two females were there. But the Daimon was still wild and cheered in celebration for her accomplishment.

Rin was then taken by her captors to Republic City where Korra was going to have elements being juiced out of her as planned by Mimet to defeat Sailor Moon even though Korra doesn't know who Sailor Moon was. She loses only her mama but not by death but being kidnapped by Mimet. Korra tries to pursues them by creating fire rockets out of her hands but was sent to Inuyasha's time period instead by a trap from Telulu's and Mimet's daimon friend's new powers by letting Satsuki's body being tortured and charged by Telulu.

In the city of Angel Grove; Korra, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome emerges out from a well in front of the red space ranger after Korra had combined her bending with Kagome's sacred powers from using the ancient well. They've accused him after Mimet lied to Inuyasha and Sango from the very beginning. The red space ranger said no. Those four wouldn't believe him and only three people that we knew had challenged him to a match. Two against one. Now Inuyasha and Korra are battling against the red space ranger in a battle. Sailor Mercury decides to join in with Korra and Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 will be coming soon everyone ok? Happy fourth of July! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: It's not your fault._

Deep inside an tall tower hidden in a large rock pit by a cave that Serena tumbles down onto a bed canopy in that place, Pascal shrieks and squeals from his flowerpot post that Rapunzel had assigned him to be to warn her about an instant ago and she came from his unease of the other lady's presence "And that flowerpot was on the balcony. Who are you and your hair is oddly just like mine's. Aren't they stars?", Rapunzel requested to Serena Tsukino.

The pigtailed girl didn't move an inch because of her shivering from her entrance by accident "Oh hush up! WHAT'S WITH YOUR SQUEAKS?! D-D-Don't try to frighten me lady FOR I AM SAILOR-" and then she gets her head all knockout from her mouth by something.

"Luckily all thanks to your too quick introduction or your-wasting-your-own-time wanting to steal my hair by being here all of the sudden, my mom is not home" the long-haired green-eyed girl retorts back with stern eyes.

Rapunzel's mother, Mother Gothel won't be home for three days. But what Rapunzel didn't know that her mom finds herself where a thief and a palace horse were trying to overpower each other, the thief was quickly captured quickly and the old woman begs the horse to lead her to the palace guards and presents them the thief, all thanks to the wanted posters.

When Sailor Moon opens up her eyes, she was tied to a green chair by Rapunzel's locks. Along with a strange anthro blue jaybird behind her but wasn't waking up any later inside Rapunzel's closet. The girl had come to a decision that she shall do the talking for them "I know that it wasn't your fault. It was his".

 _Chapter 6: The Blue jay_

Mordecai's ride quickly ends when he and his table had already crashed about a minute earlier on Rapunzel's tower by landing on its roof before Serena came just like he did but Rapunzel isn't a buffoon.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 will be coming soon everyone ok? Thank you! ^^**


	5. IT'S YOU! Rapunzel's tiara

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Give me that crown!_

Rapunzel plays detective on Serena Tsukino by rummaging her hands around in all of Serena's clothes for the power to help her leave her home but there's nothing. She then about 8 seconds later decides to become a thief herself.

However, when she tries and before starts doing any misdeeds on Sailor Moon; Serena's hair gems transported the now evil woman away to Republic City, United Republic of Nations. The white-bordered red circular hairpieces of Sailor Moon's works but Rapunzel wasn't ready for this. When that teenager who has magical hair had disappeared, Serena gets up and feels angry for what her brooch has done.

"SPEECH!" she cries out in arrogance. Then she had spotted a Wanted poster on the cleaned kitchen table and goes over there herself in order to pick it up.

"A man with a big nose that looks like a very long straight carrot? Poor guy but he's no good huh? And he had stolen a royal princess's tiara. That sweet little girl!" Serena says in utter shock and pities the young princess for losing her crown so she begins to suspect that the blue jay bird is the culprit for real!

 _Chapter 8: The battle for the princess' tiara! ROUND...whatever round this is. I don't know...(Wind blows silently)_

Yes, Serena has found the crown already alright! And how?

DO YOU ALL KNOW THAT RAPUNZEL TURNS INTO A SAME PERSONALITY JUST LIKE MOTHER GOTHEL? YES, SHE TURNS BAD AND BECOMES BAD TOO WELL?

Only goodness knows how and Pascal joins his friend.

When Mordecai regains consciousness with weary pupils, he has his eyes punched out by the strength of Sailor Moon's right fist "TRANSFORM BACK TO NORMAL, WILL YOU?!" she commands him.

He is fine of course! He's not like her. He gets mad at her just like her eyes were. He doesn't care about her face, of course! All because he did not have neither a chance to get a glimpse of his attacker, Sailor Moon's facial expression.

 _Chapter 9: The thief_

As soon as Sailor Moon was quite certain that Mordecai is knocked out, she turns back into her normal civilian form and uses her disguise pen to make her become an ancient German peasant woman in disguise and uses her moon power to help her and cover her as her invisible shield as her cloak while she is cooking, he comes behind her with a cunning face and quiet sneaky laughter's to poke her butt while she begins to make a hot cup of black tea and meat pizza just for herself.

* * *

 **What will happen to Sailor Moon and will she be able to dodge her body away from Mordecai? Chapter 10 will be coming soon guys! Bye bye! ^^**


	6. Andros, how silly of you

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: The red battlizer space ranger wakes up!_

Andros already have had enough about everything that had got to happen to him! Then Eudial shows up and teams up with Vilyu in front of Andros in Angel Grove. Vilyu uses straightaway on Sailor Mercury "Mosaic Buster!" to hold her prisoner while calling Mimet to come with Telulu.

Andros was shocked by this but he has his own Spiral Saber in hand during the scene in confusion. 'Are they here to help me?' he pondered in bewilderment.

He then says something to them just like a gentleman and allows them to pass through him by getting out of their way to put aside his attackers into dust "THANK YOU LADIES!".

The female villains all thanked him fool heartedly with happy grins and runs to go after Korra with everything that they have "THANKS!".

Korra smiles and readies up her bending to stop these women including the red battlizer space ranger and save Sailor Mercury, "Here they come" she speaks out with fiery determination and a sneaky grin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 will be arriving soon everyone ok? Bye! ^^**


	7. There's something wrong

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Hey, there's you_

Sailor Moon can sense him, her white-bordered red circular hairpieces warns her. She lets their powers forcing her to turn herself around with everything that it has to kick Mordecai back to his place in front of the closed doors of Rapunzel's closet "KI-YAH!" "Ugh!" he groans as he was hurled to that object.

Meanwhile Rapunzel was lost but she heads down to a noodle restaurant called Narook's Seaweed Noodlery without money. She was spied by Mako but she was thinking of getting a bite to eat but he has thoughts of taking her out to the Pro-bending Tournament for a date.

The restaurant's owner hands her a menu as soon as he helps her to a empty cleaned table for her, she didn't know that Tahno had bribed him with a few changes in order to make her his girlfriend for show.

Mako knew and had seen Tahno's actions today but kept quiet. Rapunzel sits down and begins making her order. She picks out dumplings, Seaweed noodles, and a beverage of Cherry-berry lemonade with lychee to add.

He knew that she has something going on in her brain and he could tell 'Let's hope that she has money!'.

Tahno chuckles with his family. He will make that long-haired blonde girl his for sex day after wooing her into marriage by his own will.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 will be going in place as its next volume to this story about who was pursuing Rapunzel for a romance in Republic City, United Republic of Nations? But don't everybody! She'll be just fine! I'll be coming back soon ok?! Just wait by next month guys! ^_-**


	8. He is so SWEET!

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Andros has to take his friends and wondered what and why? How on Earth did they end up in Arendale and which one of them gains a switcheroo by just only gaining by mistake, Elsa's powers?_

Alpha brings in the Megaship and he ain't too dumb to let his pals get bombarded by the Witches 5's attacks and Telulu was controlling about 5 instances ago a fool named Andros and manipulated him with her vines that looks like scarves or a very protective poncho. He was fighting and by luck already weakens Cassie with his Astro Blaster on her knees when Alpha swarms his butt with energy blasts from his space vehicle.

Then Alpha updates the ship's speed and its attack to roast Telulu's ass and instantly knew by luck and without it, Andros can't be himself again.

Meanwhile Mordecai pulls Serena to Rapunzel's bedroom and sets her down on the bed to make her tell him how to return the princess of Corona's tiara in peace. Then he went to sleep on top of her chest.

 _Chapter 13: Princess Elsa and Princess Anna._

In Arendale, Anna's parents will soon be taking a voyage to Corona tomorrow to celebrate Flynn Rider's imprisonment and will arrest whoever is in Rapunzel's tower to find their lost niece's crown.

Anna was so excited and was so much and too filled with high hopes that her long-lost cousin from Corona will at lost last come home to build up her worries about Elsa.

Elsa however...she was just happy.

Now for the Power Rangers whom the ones that this fanfic's author already had placed in this fanfction got Andros freed and brought the troublemakers to their ship. But the Witches 5 were the only ones to be caged up just like prisoners except for Rin. She was very frightened of them.

Andros was not quite alright. His red battlizer suit will soon control him. Permanently.

They all crash-landed behind Wandering Oaken's trading post and Sauna place and causes a tiny mouse-like squeak of fright from Mimet's mouth.

 _Chapter 14: Carlos, Korra, and Kagome at Wandering Oaken's trading post...and Sauna._

Cassie wants to come but already forgave Andros. Inuyasha now remarks without the trio coming back and Andros hearing him that Andros wasn't and wouldn't be completely well.

Kagome read the sign of the store for them. They all get in and Mr. Oaken advertises them with persuasion to buy up a package supply full of Summer and village gifts from the city of Arendale in a box for 30 coins.

Kagome knows that she is so bright enough to take them because of Alpha's help. Carlos on the other hand didn't want a city tour. Alpha gets a feeling about what will happen.

Serena Tsukino sighs as she embraces Mordecai's body and went to sleep so happily in comfort.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 will be coming quickly since I'm still so much filled with ideas and imaginations so I'll be coming back this week ok? Bye! ^^**


	9. Kisses?

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 15: Andros in a predicament while Serena Tsukino is completely in love!_

The next morning while the going gets tough for Princess Elsa, Serena kisses Mordecai's lips emotionally; she knows that he will be dumbfounded just like a clown when his eyelids were open.

Princess Elsa was greeted by a shock from a gasp that came from her own mouth as Andros has accidentally and was completely engulfed by her icy powers from a royal handshake when she forgets that it could freeze him fully like ice in an ice block.

It truly belongs to him. Anna however begs the Space Rangers and their real good friends to leave before she can call the guards falsely but they didn't know what she had in mind. Her parents were happy that she is normal know but a ding from their royal ship calls them to evacuate for Corona by sea.

This is for the best. But news were quite so fast for the Duke of Weselton. The Southern Isles folks knows too.

But none of the princesses don't to marry any of their guests.

Andros doesn't want to know if this kind of power can help him hold onto his spiral saber so tightly. But he finds this one so awesome though.

 _Chapter 16: Kisses in the morning!_

Mordecai's thing was touching Serena's skirt and she can't wait for the day when mating can begin.

She sighs but she enjoys the pleasure.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 will be coming quickly now! ^^**


	10. Ultimate Spider-Man is here!

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 17: Did you mate with me? What happened to Andros while several now without using people to make daimons began appearing?_

Mordecai moans in pleasure from something sexual and smooth just like a pillow "Mmm..".

Peter Parker (The Marvel character from a Disney Xd's TV Show named "Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors") was trapped in a Spider-Verse portal and went tp by accident, Rapunzel's tower but at perfect timing.

The Arendale's royalties were roped up by the Duke of Weselton to lose all of their secrets but Andros decides to go wild and went to Ultimate Spider-Man's, Peter Parker's location and was happy to see Usagi sleeping with two boys.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 will be coming soon by next month ok? Bye! ^^**


	11. I can't leave

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 19: The ploy_

Republic City was no longer peaceful. Mako springs into action and firebended the restaurant's owner and his cahoot pal on their asses when the girl was forced to kiss Tahno after dinner "NO!".

He then grabs Rapunzel's hands and takes her into his home on top of the Pro-Bending Tournament.

He ropes her in light turquoise lace and and sat on her lap on his couch.

"What?" She asks, her lips trembles in worry.

Amon lives and will take benders' bending all over and over again.

 _Chapter 20: Serena's breast_

Peter Parker grumbles in jealousy and then he slowly caresses her right hand with his kiss.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 will be coming soon right away! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 21: Who is whistling during a grand escape?_

Anna of course!

Arendale's finest whistler princess! ^^

Through Andros' careless gift for them!

Korra loves this forever!

 _Chapter 22: Don't be shy, SERENA! ^_^_

Peter Parker is lovingly with a very soft touch, of his hand stroking her left hip. Andros thanked him for making a hanging bed out of every bit Peter Parker's strength.

 _Chapter 23: Hans isn't one to quit._

Arendale will be his.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 will be arriving this month alright! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 24: Dr. Tomoe is going to do what?_

He uses Luna's scream by becoming a Germatoid and squeezes her to death.

He wastes no time for her crescent moon mark to nonstop shining and they both disappeared just for the imperium silver crystal. Two in fact.

Hotaru will destroy the moon kingdom and Usagi's life.

Darien was feeding Diana some cat treats in hypnotism.

 _Chapter 25: The Outer Scouts._

Sailor Uranus brings in her world shaking.

* * *

 **Chapter 26 will be coming soon this month ok?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfic without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 26: The Seashell._

Everything is just a dream. Usagi was looking at sugary cotton candies and checked out Mordecai's butt.

 _Chapter 27: Usagi's migrates._

Andros was seeing an out-of-control Battlizer means himself while...Mordecai was looking at her.

Only two males were on the bed with her.


End file.
